


《不可避免的必然》原作：serafina20

by cindyfxx



Series: 《无法避免》系列 原作：serafina20 [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这次重逢，被延时了很久，（但）永远都是不可避免。</p>
            </blockquote>





	《不可避免的必然》原作：serafina20

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156679) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



“我还以为得去芝华塔尼欧【注释1】找你。”Alexander说道。

合着的眼睛睁开，只睁开了一道缝，透过长的不可思议的睫毛对着风暴般的灰眸闪烁着。

Michael微笑道。“我有那样想过。相信我。挺讽刺的。更不用说还能致敬。但是，最终，在沙滩上闲逛，带着游客去钓鱼我真的没兴趣。”

Alexander看着Michael身后的破旧的店铺。“那么这个就是你的兴趣了？”

“梦想成真。”

“前工程师说的话。”

“这是另一种生活。”他完全睁开的双眼。吊床轻轻地摇晃着，Michael只是躺在那里，看着他。

那目光永远都是那么得热烈炙人。Alexander还记得他第一次感觉到那目光的时候：在墓地，追踪的第一天。直到后来——电梯里、博览会上、购物中心——Alexander一直能分辨出自己皮肤下的那种奇怪的战栗，就好像有人真正渗透进他身体，占据他的灵魂。但是，会想起来，那墓地才是他第一次感受到那目光的地方。（在那里）体验到了Michael Schofield那双眼睛最纯粹的力量。

Micheal动了。他优雅地站起身，伸了下懒腰，满足感浸透了他身体的每个线条。伸完了这个大大的懒腰，他往前移步，从吊床边走开。走向Alexander，直到他进入更亲密的范围内。

Alexander站在原地。这是挑战，动作，Michael脸上的表情：眉毛挑起，嘴角嘲讽地勾着。这是他们要玩的另一个游戏，最大的那个已经结束了。

“你看起来不错。” 终于Alexander打破平静说道。

他的确是。比以往瘦些，但依旧美丽一如往昔。没有比上次Alexander对他匆匆一瞥时苍老上一分。依旧还是毕业典礼照片上的那个年轻男孩。为自己赢得建筑工程师之名的年轻人。哥哥曾经被列为死囚的男人。

曾策划史上最天才精密的越狱并侥幸逃脱的罪犯。

同一个人。但却又不同。一个完全不同的人。一条非常破旧的牛仔裤，堪堪挂在他的腰上，垂在光着的脚面上。那纹身突兀地呈现在敞开的蓝衬衫下，反衬出古铜色的肌肤。

无意识地被他吸引过去，Alexander靠近。轻轻地——虔诚地——他触摸着Michael的一条手臂。描绘着那些精心设计的墨线。

“我已经看过许多次了。”他说道。“记住它。在睡梦中走过它。然后依旧……”他的声音变弱了。

Michael濡湿了他的嘴唇。“你是第一个发现的人。Well，”他带着谦虚的微笑赔罪道：“第一个头脑正常的人。”

Haywire。那个人被抓到的时候Alexander曾经和他谈过话。问了他关于纹身的事。得到了一张详细的绘图，和一大堆关于那纹身在Michael身体上是什么样子的令人十分不舒服的详细描述。如果有人触摸过实体，那人就会用诗意的话语来描绘那些精美的线条。

努力了一下，Alexander从记忆中剥离开，转而将注意力集中到面前的男人身上。

难以置信。“精美绝伦。”他把眼睛从纹身上拽开，回到那片深不可测的蓝色里。

Michael看着Alexander，愉悦的表情中还混合着惊讶。

“你找到了我。”

Alexander点点头。“我找到了你。”

又过了片刻。

然后……

他说不清到底是谁先动的。上一刻他们还是截然不同的两个个体，而下一刻，他们就在设法合二为一了。

他们的嘴相遇。笨拙地。牙齿磕到一起。

Alexander蹒跚地自Michael身体暴力中退开身。他是渴望的。Alexander真的没想到会这样。他一直也不确定到底在期待着什么，真的。当得到线索之后，他就这样来了，想要完成很久之间就开始的这一切。

Michael吻得就像个完全不习惯这种事的人。嘴巴张的太大。牙齿打架。舌头毫无技巧地胡乱动着，完全不知道该怎么做。

很奇怪。头脑如此聪慧。外观这么漂亮。身体却毫无经验可言。

“嘘~~”Alexander安抚道。他用两手扶在Michael的脸两侧，接掌控制权。倾注进他的爱慕与吸引，引导着那笨拙的舌头，展示给他要怎样做。

Michael制造出了一个动静。双手紧抓着Alexander的手臂。

当力道从欢迎变成痛感时，Alexander结束了亲吻。“我们可以进去里面吗？”

店里面到处都是灰尘而且还乱糟糟的。这是间修理铺——很适合拥有Michael这种天分的人。坏了的钟表、电视机、电脑、烤面包机和其他一些东西被胡乱地放在柜台和地板上。墙上装饰的画作和他身上的人物肖像一样让人难以理解。

Michael把门上的招牌从‘abierto’改成‘cerrar’，然后拉着Alexander走进房间，走上在后面的楼梯。（abierto和cerrar是西班牙语‘开着’和‘关闭’的意思）

他的卧室又是另一回事了。干净，整洁，舒适。一条蓝白相间的棉被铺在双人床上，枕头蓬松柔软，靠着墙放着。木质的地板上铺着一块小毯子。墙上装饰着大海与日落的图画。一张Lincoln与他儿子的合影被镶在相框里，放在床边的桌子上。

“这里还不错。”Alexander说道。

“这里是家。”他的声音听起来很快乐。

Alexander，一个曾经一无所有，曾经因为突发正义的愤慨之情就辞职的人，羡慕妒忌这个为了他哥哥放弃了‘一切’的人。

“天呀。”他轻声叹息着，摇摇头。

Michael询问地抬起头。

Alexander只是再次摇摇头。他把Michael搂进怀里吻他。告诉他所有无法说出口的话。告诉他无法用语言表达的一切。

他剥掉Michael的衬衫丢在地上。手指划过Michael的脊椎骨，寻着他很久之前就铭记在心的那条路线。走过那用肌肤与墨线制成的地图。描绘着抹掉部分地图的疤痕组织边缘。品尝着那微微带着咸味的肌肤。想象着他可以从中尝到Michael所经历的那场严酷考验遗留下来的浓重恐惧与绝望。

Michael的手紧抓着他的腰胯。摇摇晃晃地，他把Alexander拽向床铺的方向。他的呼吸变快——充满兴奋。紧张地，他的手指透过衬衫的衣料揉捏磨蹭着Alexander，几乎就像一只猫，但并没有传达出满足的信号，相反它们对Alexander诉说着Michael的兴奋。和他的战栗。

当倒在床上时，他们突然停住了。床铺的震动将他们分开。

快速地喘息着，心蹦蹦地跳着，Alexander看着Michael。他的脸色绯红，双眼闪亮，喘息的时候双唇微张着。欲望与激情清楚的横陈在他脸上，那张脸Alexander几乎没在上面看到过激烈与沉思之外的表情。有些时候是恐惧。

幸福快乐只是一个在‘从前’拍的照片上才能看见的表情。

“你还好吗？”他问道。用手抚过Michael的脖子，一直到胸口处。手指在Michael乳头周围舞蹈着，在他身上引发出一道战栗。

“Yeach。”他舔着嘴唇。“Yeah，我很好。”他靠过去亲吻Alexander。但依旧是笨拙的，仅有的那点自信也褪去了，必须得再好好教教，但是依旧很甜蜜。

把手放在Michael的肩膀上，Alexander温柔地引导着他躺倒在床上。Michael顺从地躺下，仰着头保持着两人的连接状态。

一旦Michael四肢伸展地仰躺在床上，Alexander立刻着手自从破解了密码后就一直想做的事：亲手膜拜那大片画着图画的肌肤。

他开始慢慢地用嘴擦过顶部，就在锁骨下面一点的地方。手指描绘过纹在双臂上的那些窗棂，一直滑向Michael肘窝里的柔软肌肤。

“哦，”Michael喘息着。双眼陡然睁开，因为Alexander正沿着那些褶皱爱抚着。

“很敏感。”他说道，舔过Michael胸口上一条翅膀的顶端，然后开始把注意力都放到了他的手肘内侧。

他真的很敏感。Alexander所需要做的只是将呼吸撒在他的皮肤上，然后Michael就会战栗发抖。他发出小小的，软软的动静，模模糊糊的，就像是他并不想发出任何动静，但又忍不住一样。这让人觉得难以置信的刺激，刺激到被唤起。

汗水沿着Alexander凝结成汗珠。他的皮肤开始变得热烫紧绷。

当他吻回Michael的手臂时，Alexander解开了衬衫。可是在他脱掉衬衫之前，Michael的手就已经放到了Alexander的肩膀上。他们慌乱地动作着，来来回回，不知道该到哪儿去，该做些什么。

这感觉起来很棒。他吻着Michael的嘴，吮着他的下唇。从Mcihael的喉咙深处又拖出一道声响，还有胯部的一下猛抬。

他将Mcihael的胯固定回原位，钉在那里。

Michael呻吟一声。双手从Alexander身上猛然扯开。一只去抓着枕头，另一只伸向了自己的嘴——他好咬着的地方。

“别这么做。”Alexander告诫道，他把那只手拉开。

几乎是立刻，枕头扣在了他脸上。

“这更糟糕。”他拉开枕头，把Michael的手推回去。“我更愿意你发出点动静。”

他迷迷糊糊地微笑，下巴颤抖着。“我会记住的。”

Alexander微笑着回望着他，用手指描绘着Michael的嘴唇。然后他弯下身继续他的膜拜事宜。

图案太过复杂，难以逐一探索。到目前为止，他已经满足于探索过大概轮廓了。那把剑、恶魔和天使。Michael身侧的格子窗户Alexander已经用拇指完美地描绘过了，并且制造出了最美妙的战栗颤抖。

那些翅膀的尖端延进了Michael牛仔裤里。Alexander的手在拉链处犹豫了。他抬起头征求许可。

Michael紧闭着双眼，又正咬着自己的拳头。

“Michael。”Alexander把那只手从他口中拉开。“Michael，你有安全套吗？”

他皱起眉睁开眼。那双眼里烟雨朦胧，完全没有聚焦。“什么？”

“安全套？”

花了点时间这个词才与那个天才的大脑建立起联系。然后，他的眉皱得更深了。“没有。”

好。可真该死。

他弹开纽扣，拉开拉链。“自从你上次性生活到现在有多久了？”

又是一个停顿。又皱了一下眉毛。“六年？”

那就是以前戴过……“你怎么会……我是说，你是……你是和一个强奸犯一起逃出来的。怎么会没有人曾……”

他的双唇讽刺地勾起。“那个计划给了我影响力。还有保护。我是干净的。”

“我也是。”

“很好。”

Alexander微笑了。然后那个微笑消失了，随后他说：“我还是无法相信……”

“Alex，我可以先说或者先做。没法两样一起来。”

“当然了，对不起。”他低下头，在Michael的肚脐上亲了一下。

Michael倒抽了口气。牛仔裤下面，他的阴茎，在他们谈话的时候已经软了，现在又肿大了起来。

Alexander迅速脱掉Michael的牛仔裤和内裤。

“我还是觉得……”

“你在开玩笑吗？”Michael喷着鼻息。“我忍受我必须得受的痛苦。那个？没必要。”

“我明白。”他把Michael握进手里。

当他这样做的时候，Michael的头仰起。双眼紧闭。如此敏感，但是，毕竟已经六年了。Alexander知道Michael坚持不了多久。他磨蹭着，直到Michael完全硬起来，然后弯下身将他含进嘴里。

Michael从牙缝里挤出一身呻吟。听起来就像是从喉咙里发出来的。野兽一般。他的腰胯迅速抬起抵向Alexander。

他抓住Michael的胯，按回原处。把他钉在原位，尽管Michael扭动拉扯着还要弓起身体。他的双手撑在墙壁上。身体随着每一声沉重的喘息被用力地抬起。一声尖利的呜咽从他喉咙深处逃脱出来。

味道很陌生。他已经很多年不这样做了。他的下巴疼了，但他喜欢Michael阴茎贴着他舌头的感觉。那贴合着他嘴唇的感觉，充满他嘴巴的感觉。还有预射精液的苦味。

Michael的身体猛然绷紧。当他高潮时，他全身绷紧，咕哝呜咽着。

尽管这部分不太完美，但Alexander还是尽力咽了下去。剩下的从他的下巴上滴落下，他用衬衫擦了擦。

“Wow。”

Alexander微笑着。移动身体，伸展四肢躺在Michael身边。他抚摸着Michael的胸膛，但却停了下来，因为Michael瑟缩了一下。

Michael看着他，睡眼迷离地微笑着。“我都已经忘了这感觉有多棒了。上次……只是一系列的失望扫兴。我就不这样了，开始讨厌它。”

“很高兴我可以取悦你。”

他脸红了。“你都还没脱掉衣服呢。”Michael推了推Alexander的衬衫。

他顺从地脱掉衬衫，丢在地板上。“我不是为了这个才来这里的。我的意思是……至少表面不是。”他躺下，用拳头支着头。

Michael转过头看着他，模仿他的姿势。“我也不是为这这个才发出线索的。至少，表面上不是。”他露齿一笑。“但我觉得这是无发避免的。”

Alexander表示同意地点点头。“Michael，我能问你一个私人问题吗？”

他的笑容变大。

“好的。”他似乎无法停止描绘那些深藏在纹身中的图案。“你是同性性取向吗？”

Michael并没有立刻回答。随后，“当你追踪我们的时候，我有了这样的幻想。威胁感、压力和一切都影响了我，但是莫名地，这真的很……火辣。”他触摸着Alexander的脸，他的眼角。“就好像你能看穿我一样，你知道吗？之前没人能做到。而且这很火热。”他脸红着垂下眼睑。“Lincoln还取笑过我，在比较心平气和的时候。说我已经变了。当我还是个孩子的时候，我从来没有……真的沉迷于手淫。Lincoln曾经教过我，因为我就是不……但在我们逃亡的时候……”

“所以只除了我？”

他叹息一声。“是的。我是说，我在之前几乎二十年里都觉得自己是个性冷感。我就是无法进入状况，不像我周围的其他人那样。我几乎没有注意到过还有这样的人。但后来我遇见了一个人，然后……我意识到其实我不是。”他舔了下嘴唇。“我也想要别人，只是不像大部分人那么强烈。我的性冲动真的很低。几乎都快成了个问题，这就是为什么我没过多交往关系的原因。”他耸了一下肩。“更不用说还有整件‘哥哥有罪加抢劫银行加逃跑’的犯法之事。”

“我想象得出这些有多么的扫兴之极。”他用指尖在Michael的乳头周围画着圈。“那Tancredi医生呢？”

他垂下眼。“我曾经爱上过她。现在依旧爱，我想是吧。自从我看见她……”他舔了下嘴唇。“反正，也许这是件好事。她似乎是个有健康性欲的女性。”

“任何一个人都会心甘情愿地忍受许多只为接近一个像你这样的人的。”从另一方面，这也让Alexander了解到了Michael的自尊和他急欲讨好所有人的欲望，Michael也会心甘情愿地忍受许多之外接近某个他爱的人。他猜测着到底有多少次Michael曾经允许自己被哄上床，即使他真的不想的时候。

难怪他能视六年为无物。

Michael因为Alexander评价哼了一声。“对。”慢慢地，他伸出手，让自己的手指徘徊在Alexander宽阔的胸膛上。“你为什么来这儿？”

“我还剩下些什么？”听起来很糟糕。但是实话。他摇摇头。“有那么多的贪污腐败。而且还不止如此。那个可怜的孩子。他所经历的。我帮他经历的。”他可以问吗？他有那个权利吗？

他必须问。“他怎么样了？”

风暴般的眼对着他的眼睛眨了眨，然后垂下去继续研究着Alexander的胸膛。“LJ正在恢复。他还在治疗中，Lincoln说他在大学里也适应的不错。还会做噩梦，还有些问题。但他已经在恢复了。”

Alexander合上双眼。叹息一声。“我让我自己牢记住他被关起来时发生在他身上的事的相关报告。等着去审讯杀害他双亲的凶手。一个他目击了谋杀犯。都是因为某些婊子想……”

“这不是你错。”

“但我要负部分责任。”

“但，最终，你也是真相的一部分。你成功地揭露了真相，还Lincoln和LJ自由。”

“但没有你的。”

“我是有罪的。我的确抢劫了。更糟的是，我让谋杀犯和强奸犯逃出了监狱。”这样的罪恶感，如此的沉重。一项永远无法洗掉的罪孽。

“是为了救你哥哥。”

“我出卖了我的灵魂。”Michael耸了一下肩，但并有消除掉烙印在他脸上的痛苦。“这就是你为什么要等待离开FBI足够远时才来找我的原因。”

“（那是因为）之前我没得到任何线索。”

Michael笑了。他犹豫了一下，然后改变姿势真到自己包住Alexander。“Alex，”Michael贴着他的嘴低语道：“你永远都拥有一切你需要的线索。”他握住Alexander的手，贴在自己的胸口。将那些手指压进他的皮肤里。

Alexander露出微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注释1】芝华塔尼欧(Zihuatanejo),是印坦巴在承平洋边上的小村庄，《肖申克的救赎》里，Andy越狱逃跑到那里。


End file.
